


【新愛父子向】我心中的那團火

by Lovesss



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesss/pseuds/Lovesss
Summary: 圣心福利院男生寝室第六号床，是新希的家。
Relationships: Gaara & Shinki (Naruto)
Kudos: 3





	【新愛父子向】我心中的那團火

**Author's Note:**

> 不是賀文但為數不多的小夥伴們新年快樂！

新希睁着眼躺在床上。天花板上有一隻蜘蛛，每天都往左边移动一点，现在正好来到他的正上方。新希无趣的瞪着它，在心裡比较他们两个的日子，这蜘蛛说不定从出生之后一直徘徊在这个房间，和被困在孤儿院裡比起来不晓得哪个更惨一点。

确切的说，新希没有被困住，因为圣心福利院男生寝室第六号床就是新希的家。新希还没承认这一点，但是承不承认并不重要，就像他的妈妈带他来的时候也没有问他的意见。

事实上，她也没问福利院愿不愿意收下新希。她是个年轻的母亲，有一个孩子，一个男友，孩子却不是那个男人的孩子……生活对她来说不容易，让她很难在乎别人的不容易。所以新希就在这裡了，福利院的男生寝室，三十一个室友和他分享空间，隔壁的女生寝室有二十四人。新希常常希望自己在隔壁，不为别的，只是想离开这个吵闹溷乱的寝室。

现在是晚上九点，睡觉时间，好好躺在床上的只有他一个。新希看着屋顶上的蜘蛛，听到六号床上有两个人在打架，十号床被踩得吱嘎吱嘎响，除此之外的所有人都在跑来跑去，嘻笑声、哭声、没有意义的叫喊，脚步声，还有各种东西被丢在地上的噪音。一切照常，和新希的过去两百天没有不同。

新希發现老师今天来得比较晚。老师每晚都会来把男生们赶上床，结果他们越来越觉得不玩到老师进来骂人的最后一刻就是吃亏。

彷彿回应他的念头，房门被猛地推开，其力道像要把它拆下来，连天花板上的蜘蛛都晃了晃。新希以外的孩子一齐缩起脖子，然后又同时鬆口气（新希大失所望），看清进来的不是老师，是名叫荒卷的男孩。

“你们听我说！”荒卷蹦进来，用力甩上门，满脸因兴奋而涨红：“有个大富翁要来挑人，是大富翁喔！”

寝室裡爆出一阵惊呼：“真的吗？”“你怎麽知道？”“现在吗？！”有人大声说：“骗人，上次有大富翁来是十年前了！”

这个男孩其实才七岁，而且他口中的上次發生在半年前。没人反驳他，对他们来说半年就足够久了，对某些人，比如新希来说，简直像一辈子。

“听我说嘛！”荒卷爬上离门最近的床，一号床的男孩完全不介意，还让开位子让他站得更稳，荒卷得意的看着所有人：“我刚才在打扫科尔夫人的房间……” 

比起奢侈的雇用清洁工，福利院选择让孤儿们帮忙打扫卫生，荒卷的年龄比较大，只有他能进去院长的办公室，他有时会拿一些小玩意回来给其他人看，比如院长的怀表──裏头夹着不知名男性的照片──隔天再放回去。没人告过他的状，所以大人从来不知道他没有看起来那麽老实。

有时荒卷也会带回来新希感兴趣的东西，比如新的消息。忍受了他的吹嘘，还有其他人永无止境的打岔，新希大致明白了在办公室發生的事──

科尔夫人在为一天的工作做最后整理，一旦结束她就会叫上荒卷，带他一起离开办公室并且锁上门，如果荒卷擦得够乾淨，她还会给他一颗糖。但今天当院长还在和他们的修理工谈论一笔修缮费用时，尤鲁达老师闯了进来，看起来歇斯底里，按照荒卷的说法，上个月男厕的三个马桶被炸时她都没有这麽激动。

“你得看看这个。”她对科尔夫人说，声音好像有人掐着她的喉咙，表情也像。

意识到如果大人们要谈论大事，小孩很可能被踢出去，荒卷安静地在书柜后面蹲下(他反复强调自己如何的机智果决)，看见院长接过一叠装订好的文件，“领养申请？有问题吗？看起来资料很齐全……”

“看第一张。”老师虚弱的说：“看那个名字。”

纸张翻动的声响再次响起，然后，他们的院长，头髮永远盘得一丝不苟的科尔夫人从椅子上弹了起来，好像有人在她的椅子上变出一个捕鼠夹。她撞到桌子的动静让荒卷吓了一跳，幸好他及时忍住惊叫，而科尔夫人似乎完全不觉得疼。

“这，这。”她喘着气说，“你确认过了吗？真的是他？是我想的那个人？”

“他附上的文件非常完整正规……身分、户籍、财产证明、体检报告...…”

“谁啊？”修理工不解的说，“什麽大人物吗？”

院长把文件递给他，“总不可能是我们三个都有幻觉。”她喃喃说。她和尤鲁达(还有荒卷)都盯着修理工，荒卷已经做好这个人也会开始大喊大叫的准备，结果他没有。这位年长的修理工只是沉默了一阵子，然后放下文件冷静地开口：“这是不是代表我们不用省那笔修缮费用了？”

“你怎麽能这麽冷静？”老师说，“我对你刮目相看了！”

院长用力在桌上拍了一下：“如果他真的是那个人，那就不只是一笔钱的问题，他可以改变一切，你们懂吗？只要他愿意捐钱给我们，哪怕只是一次......”

“我认为这不是恶作剧。”老师说，“昨天，周日晚上，我接到一个电话询问收养孩子需要什麽，我告诉他所有规定要求的文件──其实我们根本没有那麽严格──今天这个就寄来了，一份文件都没有少。”

“我相信他只要一句话就有人帮他把东西都准备好。”修理工酸酸的说。院长追问：“他听起来怎麽样？那个声音像他吗？”

“在新闻上看过他还不够让我认出他的声音。”老师苦笑着说，“他听起来很有教养，很......深思熟虑。而且他没有多问任何问题，他不是打来「问问看」的那种人，他很确定他想要一个孩子。说真的，我相信那是他，但我还是不能想像他有可能要收养我们院的孩子。”

“「他」到底是谁啊？”荒卷忍不住问。

──然后就被惊觉他还在这裡的大人们轰出去了。荒卷承认他好奇到挠地板，一时忘记自己正在偷听，男生们狠狠嘘了他一顿。

幸好比起嘲笑荒卷，大家也对那个神祕人更感兴趣，很快有人开始回忆，几个月前也有一对好像很厉害的夫妇来领养孩子，院长和老师们紧张了整整两星期，每天都提着他们的耳朵警告他们乖乖的。

让人洩气的是那对夫妇想要女儿，和大多数领养人一样。探访当天，女生们轮流为那对夫妇表演，男生则连争取的机会都没有，只是背景板。

“不过，他们买来的蛋糕好好吃。”有人忽然说，“没吃过那麽棒的奶油，上面还有水果。”

哀声叹气顿时变成一片口水声，“他们真的好有钱啊。”男生们纷纷做起梦，“他们穿得好华丽，手上的戒指好亮，跟书上画的一样。院长还一直拍他们马屁，他们那麽有钱，如果能被他们收养就好了。”

“对啊，那样就每天都能吃饱了。”抱着薄被子，一个满脸雀斑的男孩说，“小铃的运气真好。”

“才不是运气，老师早就知道小铃最有希望，她的金发漂亮唱歌又好听。”另一个头头是道的说，“我们风之国的发色都很土，金发在火之国比较多，在我们这就很珍贵。”

“我的头发才不土。”有人不服气。他的浓密黑发挡在眼前，除了和同伴们一样杂乱之外，确实是一头好头发。科尔夫人暗自估量过，它们再长一点就能换到一小笔钱。

“可是你长得丑啊。”其他人嘲笑他。那孩子脸上闪过一抹受伤，没有人理会，话题转向这一次哪些人最有希望被收养。

其实这话题不值得讨论，好看、聪明、乖巧，大人的要求来去不外乎这几项；不会被考虑的则是吵闹、丑陋、残疾、髒兮兮的小孩。

“年龄太大的也没戏，比如我。我已经准备好靠自己找出路了。”荒卷故作伤感，摆出一副大人的样子：“不过你、你、和你，如果这次来的老爷要男孩的话，你们应该有希望。”

被他点到的三个都还小，刚来这个地方不久，脸上是怯生生的期待，也看不懂其他人脸上的嫉妒。

“不一定啊。”又有人提出：“两个月前的那个，那个谁……黄色头髮又高又壮牙齿很歪，你们记得吧？才来这没几天就被领走了。他每次吃饭都洒得满桌，也有人要他啊。”

“他的「爸爸」是开农场的，只是想要免费的工人而已。院长他们都知道。”荒卷嘘他：“喜欢天天扫猪粪的人才会羡慕他。”

男生寝室裡一阵哄堂大笑。其实这没什麽可笑的，许多人也说不出他们为什麽笑，但他们就是这麽做了。

“你们知道现在几点了吗？！”房门陡然被推开，一个女人宏亮的声音硬生生掐灭了笑声，“现在！立刻！安静睡觉！”

少数几个机灵的人注意到她今晚来得很迟，多半是也在院长室讨论那个「突發事件」。多数人没有想这麽多，只是飞快爬到床上把自己藏到被子裡。

房间瞬间静得连呼吸声也没有。那女人关上灯，关上门，一片黑暗中，忽然有个因为掐细嗓子而失真的声音，嘶嘶的说：“不管谁被挑中，反正不可能是新希！”

又一阵笑声，来得快去得快，像几颗延迟绽裂的爆米花响亮又短暂，很快的归于寂静。 

***

如果岩壁上有孔洞，风吹过去發出的声音会格外凄厉刺耳；人类身上的缺点也同样，自身的缺点越多，他们越会感觉周遭的环境充满恶意。此类哲学家的理论当然不会总是适用，不过至少在新希身上能够成立：他的性格，导致福利院的大人和小孩都不喜欢他。

一言以蔽之，新希会殴打每一个碰他的人。拍背，揽肩，拥抱，哪怕只是一根手指头，都会招来他猛烈(而且完全没有必要)的反击。

做为一个六岁男孩，新希不和其他小孩打闹玩乐，也不想要任何来自大人的碰触，他用一星期强烈的传达了这个讯息，成功成为一个被所有人绕着走的小怪物。他被孤立，小孩们站得远远的大声说他的坏话，大人们最大程度的无视他，话虽如此，新希事实上还是得到了一定程度的宽容──关禁闭和饿两顿是免不了，但也没有更严厉的惩罚了。用院长的话来说：“他的母亲说过她的男友经常打他，她因此才不得已把新希送来。”她在那一周的员工会议上说，“也难怪他会这麽排斥和人接触。别管他了。”

「别管他了」，这就是她力所能及的善意。

以眼前而论，这对所有人都是好事。新希爱整洁，不吵闹，只要你别理他，几乎就是个好孩子。至于他未来能不能交到朋友，能不能建立正常的家庭，那就不在教职工们的考虑范围内了。

“这个星期天，有个重要的客人会来看你们。”科尔夫人在早餐将要结束时宣布。孩子们全都看着她，有几个嘴还在动，但是没有人的注意在食物上。“我知道你们明白这代表什麽。”她大声而清晰地强调，“他对你们每个人，还有对我们的福利院都很重要。”

“只有一个人要来吗？”座位离她最近的小女孩用细细的声音问，“没有妈妈？”

院长心想：傻孩子。为什麽每个孤儿都想要爸爸和妈妈？几乎没人领养孩子是为了追求儿女双全，孤儿却个个想要父母双全，明明他们中有将近一半被亲生父母伤害过。她见过的孤儿，真正不对大人怀有期待的似乎只有一个新希，当然了，像他那样也不是好事。

“这次的人要男生还是女生啊？”有人大声问，是个男孩。科尔夫人不喜欢他的语气，但她不确定是谁在说话，只好严厉地看向大概的方向：“只要你们乖乖听话，每个人都有公平的机会。”

一阵轻轻的笑声回应她斩钉截铁的口吻。

“一点也不公平。”走出餐厅的时候，新希听到旁边的男孩说：“老师们明明就很确定哪些人有希望被挑中，谁不知道啊。”

他和其他几个人边走边回头，渴望的看着餐厅裡，那裡院长留下了几个孩子，正在对他们交代什麽，正是那些年纪小、好看、聪明的。特意给条件好的孩子争取条件好的家庭是错误吗？这些孩子并不知道，对错也不是他们考虑的。他们只知道自己很嫉妒，辛辣的苦涩在他们的胸口燃烧，像火。

新希面无表情的从他们之间走过去。

自己在别人眼裡是什麽样子，新希不清楚。严格点说，他也不清楚自己是什麽样子，毕竟他才六岁，也不是小小年纪就会思考我是谁我从哪裡来我为什麽要活着这种命题的性格。

不过福利院裡的大人没几位，小孩有一大群，教职工们的话题当然以小孩为主，就连新希也偶尔会听见大人谈论他。在数次的偶然中，只有一次被他记住了。当时他从休息室外路过，听见裡面有人说：“其实妨碍新希被收养的问题不在于他会打人。”

“你又有什麽高见啦？”另一个人笑着说。

“你没有發现吗？他和其他人最大的不同不是他的坏脾气，他也没有比同龄人更独立。新希的「不可爱」是来自别的地方……小孩子都想要什麽？吃、睡、玩，还有爱，不用多真诚，小孩子天生就喜欢被大人夸奖，那就是为什麽我们一个人可以应付好几个。但新希不一样，他想从大人身上得到更多东西。”

“呃，更多爱？”

“才不是──我这麽跟你说吧，他的心裡有火，我们给他灌输的东西如果不是真金，一下就会被烧成渣。他不能被随随便便的养大，他需要的是能往他的火裡添燃料的人。”

“我完全不懂你在说什麽。而且这是风之国，我们不讲你们火之国那一套喔。”

“这和火之意志没关係。”火之国人叹口气，没有争辩，只是嘟囔着补充：“他如果是亲生的，一定能让父母骄傲，但是要收养的话，没有人会想要这种不能用爱打發的孩子。”

做为被评价的当事人，新希也没明白心裡有火是什麽样的比喻，他也不知道「不随随便便的养大」是什麽概念。但是有一件事，那个人可能说对了，那就是新希和其他的小孩不一样。

没有人知道的是，新希事实上没有被母亲的男友虐卝dai──那个人尝试过这麽做，但新希可没有坐以待毙。

他在拳头和皮带下反应激烈的保护自己。没人教过他这麽做，这对他来说就是本能。虽然打不过，新希仍然造成了相当的麻烦，男人得到的困扰远远大于乐趣，这才是新希被送到福利院的真正原因。如果他乖乖挨揍，那个人倒是会继续养着他。

想要一个弱小的孩子做沙包。多数人会从这件事裡看见残酷，新希看见的却是软弱。所以所有人都误会了，新希对大人冷眼以待不是因为他曾被大人伤害，恰恰相反──他比世上九成九的孩子都更早醒悟，大人不等于强大。

──小孩会挑选软弱的小孩欺负，大人也会。

──小孩希望大人给他食物，大人希望更有钱的大人给他钱。

──小孩把麻烦的打扫工作推给别人，大人把麻烦的小孩丢给福利院。

──诸如此类。

一旦失去了仰望的角度，他就不再像其他人那样，对大人有理所当然的敬畏与嚮往了。

新希不知道什麽人能往他的火裡添燃料，如果真的有那样一个人。他知道那不会是福利院裡的大人们，也不是他至今见过的每一位访客。他们都不强大，包括那对带着奶油蛋糕来，坐在椅子上挑剔地看小孩子轮流表演的富有夫妇。

如果真的有那样一个人。新希看着天花板的蜘蛛想。他一定是个遥远的人，在我没有去过的地方。

那个人一定在外面。

这一周剩下的时间，从星期二到星期六的五天裡，福利院的紧张氛围每天都在增长。教职工们四处巡视，敲敲打打，确认一切完美──完美的意思是不会让人生厌又能看出这间孤儿院很需要捐款──老师变得比平常凶，小孩们每天都要帮忙把餐厅装饰成礼堂，很多人为上课时间变少高兴。那几个「种子选手」不用上课也不用帮忙，只要准备各自的表演节目，每天都是吹吹打打的乐器声。

每个人都有自己的位置，连新希都被院长特地交代过，拜託他当天千万不要惹麻烦，“你要乖乖待在房间裡不要出来，知道吗？”她说。

新希没说话。他有个没怎麽被人察觉的优点：他不说谎。

终于到了週日，所有人比平时早一小时起床，吃完早饭又把餐厅最后整理一次，然后换老师整理他们。新希坐在自己的床上等待，等到女孩子都被梳好头髮，男孩子的衣服被再三确认过整洁，浩浩荡荡的被老师领到礼堂去等客人大驾光临。寝室裡剩下新希一个人，他耐心的再等了一会，爬下床，推开门，左右望望，贴着牆一路溜下楼。

新希不打算溜去参加那场他根本不关心的活动。灰姑娘才那麽干。

他的目的是溜出福利院。从週二新希就开始计划了。不过现实不是电影，没有什麽了不起的天才计画，他只是朴素地趁着所有人的注意力在别的地方偷偷跑出去。

这个计画成功的唯一要点是不要被人看见。新希走得很小心，会先探头看看转角有没有人，耳朵也随时竖着。他没有走大厅的大楼梯，而是通往大门旁边的小楼梯，它很狭窄，一次只能走一个人，而且台阶比较高，所以平常没有人乐意走。大人说过要封起它，一直拖延到现在。

新希扶着牆壁小心地向下走的时候，听到底下有人叹气的声音。他没有急着逃跑，停下来仔细听了一会，又悄悄下了两级，趴下去隔着扶手栏杆看。

科尔院长站在玄关裡，尤鲁达老师站在她身边，穿着一件新希没有看过的蓝色长裙子。她交握双手，一直在扯袖口上的蕾丝，院长拉住她的手握了一下，又长长叹了口气。大门敞开着，风吹进来在她们裙子厚厚的布料上压印出形状。

她们在等客人。新希轻易猜到。他又想了想，这栋房子的所有窗户都很小又很高，好像是为了保暖，但也让翻窗变得不可能。他应该坐下来等。等她们等到客人就会离开了，他就可以出去了。

新希想好了，正要找个位置更好的藏起来，忽然听见一声惊呼，然后是院长低低的喝斥：“镇定，尤鲁达！”

一阵汽车的声音从外面传进来，新希又把耳朵竖了起来，这次没有冒险探头去看。他听见汽车發出的震动声减弱、停止，迟迟没有别的声音，新希没听见任何声音，也看不见下面發生了什麽，只听到院长用和平时大不相同的声音说：“您的拜访是我们的荣幸，我爱罗先生。”尤鲁达老师好像在附和，很含煳，新希听不清楚。

“谢谢你们同意我的拜访。”一个低沉的声音回应。

这个声音就像两块质量很重的金属彼此敲击一样低沉，又有金属不可能有的柔软韵律，让人想起水面不断扩大的波纹，或是一段悠长的风。

新希当然不可能说出这样的比喻。他只是抓紧栏杆，倾身向前，等待这个声音再说出下一句话。

科尔夫人现在紧张又兴奋。看到一个只在新闻和报纸上见过的大人物站在眼前，这是人之常情，幸好她的年龄不小，比眼前的「大人物」都大一轮，还算能够镇定，不像身边年轻的女老师已经话都不会说了。

“我们为您准备了一些表演，您愿意现在移步去欣赏吗？”她努力想着自己该怎麽做，才能让福利院得到最大的利益。其实她已经想了一星期，现在脑子裡却又是一片空白。

“孩子们的表演吗？”我爱罗微微点了下头。他有张年轻的脸，风之国罕见的深红发色，以及额际一个十分特殊、让他几乎不可能被人冒充的醒目刺青。儘管这些强烈的元素，他的气质沉静，和年龄不相符的超然物外，令人感到敬畏。

“是的，他们都很聪明伶俐，您一定可以在其中找到合心意的好孩子。”

我爱罗停下才刚刚抬起的脚步，看向她的神情平淡莫测：“每次有人来访，你们都会安排表演吗？”

科尔夫人愣了一下，因为答案是不，他们只为有钱人做这种准备。这合情合理，但是并不适合宣之于口。我爱罗也是明知故问，他没有等待回答就直接告诉她：“我不需要看表演。我不打算用这种方式认识他们。”

“但是，他们已经准备了一整个星期，孩子们会很失望的。”科尔夫人脸色微变，有些结巴。

“他们会失望自己没有被收养。”我爱罗说，“但是不会难过自己错过一次被人挑选的……「机会」”

他语气平静，对院长来说却不啻于一座大山压到头上，直接把她砸灰砸裂了。他显然对她的安排不满，也对她对待孤儿的方式不满，她不认为自己有错，但重要的不是她，也不是对错，重要的是……金钱。他们很需要，而他有很多。如果不是没有钱，她也会用不同的方式经营这间福利院；如果有钱，她也可以更像个抚育者。

而不是让自己像个急着卖出货的宠物店店主！还要被人指责不道德！

“维持一间福利院，很辛苦吧。”我爱罗忽然说。

院长一时还以为自己把心裡的话说出来了，因为这就是她每天醒来的第一个念头。这很好笑，我爱罗的声音和她的可是天差地别。

她发愣的时候，在我爱罗面前一直缩手缩脚的尤鲁达替她开口：“是的，每个月我们领的补助只够孩子们的三餐，除此之外需要钱的地方真的太多了……幸好我们偶尔能拿到一些善意的捐款。”她急切的解释：“我知道我们应该帮孩子挑选好的家庭，但这只是……理论！现实裡想要养子女的好家庭太少了，像您这样的人更是罕见……老实说，如果今天我们没有把任何一个孩子推荐给您，我爱罗先生，我们会一辈子懊恼！”

她的發言诚恳，發自肺腑，我爱罗听完之后轻轻「嗯」了一声，不像被打动了的反应让她们的心直往下沉，听见他淡淡的说：“我想提供这间福利院长期的贊助。”

科尔夫人迟疑的看着他，没反应过来自己听到什麽，也不太敢相信，“贊助的意思是……？”

“非必要的书本、玩具，节日的礼物和加餐，每季一次的短途旅游。”我爱罗举了几个例子，显然不是临时起意。科尔夫人眼睛一亮，急急忙忙地说：“请等一下……我们非常感激您的慷慨！但是我们最急需的是学费，有好几个孩子到了入学的年龄，小学的费用不算高，但我们一直没有能力让每一个届龄的孩子都去上学……”

“学费的话，不用担心。”我爱罗简单的说，“小学和中学的教育很快就会免费。”

她们再次愣住，愚蠢的张着嘴，像两条鱼。我爱罗没有笑，也没有像个绅士那样移开视线，只是看着她们耐心的补充了一句：“这个月之内会有公告。寒假结束时他们每个都能去上学。”

“那真是……太好了。”院长比尤鲁达老师先一步镇定下来。这个人知道一个未出台的政策，很正常，而且很可信。

我爱罗点点头，转身看了看左右两条走廊：“我们择日再谈贊助的细节。现在，我想看看这裡的孩子……”

话音未落，他心想事成。

一个黑发男孩跳到他面前。他从一道隐蔽的楼梯上咚一声一跃而下，站直身，仰起头直勾勾的盯住我爱罗。“你怎麽会在这裡！？”尤鲁达老师惊恐的抽气，立刻想越过我爱罗挡在他们之间，但我爱罗用一个眼神阻止了她。院长也拉住她，站在后方轻声提醒：“这孩子比较怕生……”所以请别碰他，会被打的。

她没把话说完，男孩的声音盖过了她。他看着我爱罗，大声问：“你说你不看表演，你要怎麽挑选你想要的人？”

这孩子横眉怒目，但是在科尔夫人眼裡，他第一次看起来像个生气的男孩，而不是马上就要失控的小疯子，让她困惑，难道连这麽小的孩子也能感受到我爱罗先生的威严吗？

紧接着，这困惑就升级成惊愕了。

我爱罗半跪下去，没有回答问题，而是回以另一个问题。

她听见他问：“你还记得我吗？”

一週前，新年庆典。

风之国因为境内以沙漠地形为主，自古物资贫瘠，前人没有發明多少节庆，导致风之国现在的国定假日少得让人落泪。这个背景下，人们格外用力的庆祝新年，每年的第一个周日，从大城市到偏远乡村，男人女人、老人小孩都涌出家門参与盛大的集市，情人挽着彼此，大人牵着小孩，连福利院的老师都不得不带着叽叽喳喳的孤儿们出去凑这场热闹。

新希就在这一天主动自發的走丢了。他向来喜欢安静，厌恶吵闹，对大人也很戒备，所以没有人想得到，这一次他是真的被热闹吸引着脱了队。没有见过的华丽表演，没有见过的奇装异服，没有见过的高耸建筑──即使在同一个城市裡，孤儿院和市中心就像两个世界。有些人会害怕，新希不，他既不胆小更不安分，他想要更多。

一个小孩子，离开大人在龙蛇混杂的城裡乱窜，出什麽事都不奇怪。

新希触發的随机事件是，他踩到一滩汙水，溅到一个男人的鞋子和裤脚。这是新希不对，他仰着头只顾东张西望，没有注意脚下，结果水花四溅，他穿的福利院制衣服和那个男人的西装都溼了。

当时新希立刻愣住，他擅长主动惹祸却很少无意的犯错。那个人也愣了一下，仔细看了新希一眼的衣服就笑了起来，他长得高大英俊，笑起来很好看，开口说的话却和笑容大不相符：“哪来的孤儿？你们老师没教过你要离我这样的人远一点吗？”

这个人自认自己是怎样的人，新希不知道，但他一下就看出来这是个会挑选小孩子欺负的大人，扭头想跑，结果领子一紧，被那个人一把提了起来。衣领陷进肉裡勒得他一阵呛咳，新希伸手去打揪着后领的手，双脚在半空中乱踢，那个人却还在笑。

“圣心福利院……没听过，有钱吗？”他翻翻新希后领裡缝的字，戏弄似的说：“希望你们是不缺钱的私人机构。小朋友，你知道这套西装多少钱吗？起码要让你们三个月没有早饭吃。”

新希脑袋裡嗡了一下，极大的愤怒与仇恨忽然涌上来，其实他不完全懂这个人在说什麽，但是在真正懂事之前，他已经先懂了什麽是恶意。

──这时候，一个冰冷的声音响起。

“有意思。”那个声音说。新希衣领上的手放鬆了，那个男人转头看向身后，新希什麽也看不见，但他清楚地听见那个声音──缓慢、冷酷，冰川一样的：“说吧，告诉我那套西装要多少钱？”

男人發出一种奇怪的慌乱声音，忽然像新希会烫手一样的放开他，新希没有反应过来，脚踝一痛倒向旁边的马路，另一双手伸过来拉住了他，让他站稳，然后轻轻扶在他的肩膀上。

没有惊魂未定，新希并不害怕。他抬起头，睁大眼好像这样能看得更清楚。他看见一件他没见过的奇怪衣服：有点像老师穿的连身裙子，紫色的布上有像风一样的细巧白色花纹，能透过下摆处薄薄的布隐约看到裡面的黑色长袜；皮革带子紧紧束在腰间，绑着一柄古朴的传统短刀；一件披风从右肩滑下，随着主人弯腰的动作几乎委地，上面绘有属于风神的咒印。

这是一件混合风之国特色的异国衣服，十分华丽。但是这些全都比不上那双清澈透明，清清楚楚的映出新希倒影的眼睛。新希张着嘴呆呆看着他，直到这个人动了动嘴唇，似乎想和他说什麽。

新希一把推开他，转过身头也不回的逃走了。

回到现在，圣心福利院，玄关。

新希抿紧嘴唇，不自觉握起的手心裡汗津津的。我想溜出去找你。他想这麽说。我那天没看清楚你，只记得你的眼睛……你的声音……你的衣服。

其实也记得不少了。

“你那件画了风的衣服呢？”新希小声问。

等于是承认他还记得这个人，后面的院长和老师表情非常複杂，有点惊慄。

我爱罗笑了。新希第一次看见他笑。这个人和他记忆裡不太一样，他不太明白，那个冰冷骇人的，和这个温暖平和的，为什麽会是同一个人。新希只知道这个人和别的大人不一样。他没有见过像他这样的人。

新希愿意仰望他。

我爱罗伸手轻轻按在他的肩上，问他：“你叫什麽名字？”

从你叫什麽名字开始，后来，有了一切。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 標題和結尾來自梵谷：
> 
> 每個人心中都有一團火，路過的人只能看到煙。但總有那麼一個人能看見這團火，然後過來與我一起。我在人群中看見他的火，我快步走過去，深怕慢一點他就會被人群淹沒。在歲月的塵埃裡，我帶著我的冷漠，我的熱情，我的狂暴，我的溫和，走得上氣不接下氣，結結巴巴的對他說：你叫什麼名字？  
> 從你叫什麼名字開始，後來，有了一切。
> 
> 我愛羅穿的衣服是最近新出的那個生日周邊.....短刀是我加的，畢竟現代AU不方便背葫蘆。


End file.
